A Gamers New Game Plus - The Bonus Chapters
by The Dark Wolf Shiro
Summary: A Selection of Alternate Scenes and Bonus Chapters from a Gamer's New Game Plus. Warning will be in the chapter titles.
1. Non-canon alternate ending to Ch15 pt1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Chapter 15-2: Non-canon alternate ending to Taiyang's Madness ****(Incest, Grooming, Forced)**

He needed to drop off the Summer bot soon, it was just sitting in his bedroom with that all too familiar smile... he could grab it and head over to Tai's place. Get it over and done with...

But his son made them... why should he have to give them up?

Eh, he'd do it tomorrow... after testing them out some more.

Would it really do any harm to wait one more night?

**\- Taiyang -**

It was getting worse... so much worse.

It just kept going, getting louder and louder.

Yang leaving had unknowingly set it off, the voice shouting at him almost constantly.

He'd resisted its foul suggestions, or he thought he had... watching Ruby yawn heavily after they finished eating, he tried to keep his reaction down. That was the danger of the voice, his body acted without him realising it...

The Sleeping Pills were for him, to try and silence the voice... but he'd given Ruby the wrong drink. The dark laughter echoing through his head told him exactly what had happened.

"I'm heading to bed" his daughter said, a deep yawn leaving her as she stood up. "Looks like I stayed up too late reading weapon magazines." she admitted with a giggle. "Night, Dad."

"Night, Ruby... sleep well." he replied weakly, watching her walk away as his eyes lingered on her legs as she headed up the stairs, a hint of her panties peeking out from under her skirt.

He could already feel his growing erection straining against his jeans.

No, he wasn't doing it. Ruby was his daughter, his beautiful innocent daughter...

_**What you want is irrelevant, the longer you wait, the more control you lose. How long until you snap and assault her? **_

N-no... he wouldn't...

_**Wouldn't what? Drug her? Watch her shower? Jerk off with her used panties? **_

I didn't mean to...

_**Of course not, but you did anyway. You need to relief the lust, and a stolen pair of panties alone isn't doing it any more... what is worse? A crime she won't remember... or a crime that traumatises her? Breaks her? That's what's waiting if you keep resisting.**_

I-I can't just...

_**Then why are you heading upstairs?**_

Freezing, he looked around the top of the stairs in fear, he didn't want to come here.

_**See? You already have so little control. You know what you have to do, and she would never know.**_

Hesitating before Ruby's door, he caught sight of the clock on the wall... it had been an hour since she went upstairs? No... it had been a few minutes, at most, right?

Opening the door slightly, he looked at Ruby, seeing her hair popping out from under the quilt.

He shouldn't do this... but the voice was right... he was losing control far too fast, how long before he did something to ruin Ruby's life?

It was a pathetic excuse, but as he slowly moved closer to the bed, he couldn't stop himself from justifying it.

Shaking her slightly, she didn't even respond as she snored away, drooling on her pillow.

Pulling the quilt down, he moved it to the bottom of the bed, looking over Ruby with a mixture of lust and shame, her pyjamas covering her body.

Turning her onto her back, he hesitated... how far should he take this? He needed the relief, to stop himself from doing worse later on... but how far should he take it?

Gripping her tank-top carefully he slowly peeled it up, exposing her bare stomach, then the bottom of her bra... taking a deep breath he pulled it up and worked her arms through it, removing it completely.

The sleeping pills he got were powerful, they had to be to knock out a full-fledged hunter like him, so she didn't even react as he removed her top. Nor did she move as he placed his hand on the top of her small bra, groping his own daughter's budding breasts.

She took after her mother... her breasts would be impressive in a few years, but they were pretty nice already... he'd come too far to stop now, his dick was painfully hard, his body heating up.

Pulling her up, he undid her bra and carefully pulled it off, exposing her adorable pink nipples and firm breasts to his hungry eyes, taking it back into his hand, he gently groped the firm flesh, his fingers digging into her soft skin and playing with her nipple, which to his surprise hardened in his hands, a quiet moan leaving her mouth, sending a wave of lust through him.

Placing his finger against her lips, he felt it slowly slide into the warm wet depths, Ruby sucking on the digits as his eyes widened... what if he replaced the finger with something bigger? How amazing would it feel to have her pouty lips sucking on his shaft?

No, no insertion... he couldn't do that.

Shaking his head he moved down, undoing her bottoms and sliding them off her long, well-defined legs, her constant running putting her in great shape, only a small pair of white panties with a teddy bear on the front hiding her most sacred place from him as he flipped her over, looking at her amazingly firm ass.

Gripping her panties, he took a moment to take a deep breath, before he pulled them over her ass and down her legs, a small wet patch getting his attention as he removed them from her and smelt the scent of her arousal.

Unable to resist any more, he placed his finger against her slit, running it along slowly as she moaned in pleasure, encouraging him unknowingly as he pushed his middle finger into her slowly, starting to pump it into her as her moans and whimpers grew in volume.

_**See? She is enjoying it, You aren't hurting her... **_

Pulling his finger back, he licked her juices clean of it, sighing in nostalgia... she even tasted like Summer.

Turning her back over, after some time groping her perfect ass, he looked down at her in shame, he needed to do this... but she was his daughter... his precious blooming rose.

_**You've come this far... she's even wet and moaning. She's becoming a woman... soon she'll lose her innocence, she'll leave you like everyone else.**_

_**Summer died like the Grimm's Whore she was, a big fat Ursa dick splitting her in two. Raven spends her nights being railed by the men of her tribe and now, Yang... you know she's on her back taking her cousins dick as we speak. **_

Despite himself, he couldn't stop the visions of the voices words, Raven surrounded by dirty rough men as the plundered her holes over and over, Summer with her clothes torn as the Grimm surrounded her, Yang in the screaming in ecstasy, a white haired teen taking her hard and fast.

_**Now, all you have left is Ruby... how long until Yang takes her away from you? She knows you lust for them, she's seen your lustful looks, found the stolen panties in your room... how long until she comes and takes Ruby to join her... away from you.**_

Looking down at her, he started to undo his belt... he said no insertion, but those lips looked so...

He wouldn't let her be taken away... she was... His.

Removing his clothes, he looked over her again, his former guilt and shame overcome with a new sense of... rage and possessiveness. No-one could take his last girl from him.

Moving her to the side of the bed, he turned her head to the side and moved slightly, positioning himself next to her sleeping face, taking a single deep breath before he gripped his shaft and slowly rubbed the tip against her cheek, the soft warm flesh sending a shiver of pleasure through his body, a groan leaving his mouth.

Moving it closer to the closed pouty lips, he stroked her hair lovingly before moving his free hand to her still growing breasts, showing less restraint this time as he groped her chest roughly, leaving slight red marks on the soft breasts as his fingers seemed to sink into them.

Taking the plunge, he finally pressed the tip of his shaft against her soft lips, immediately groaning as her mouth subconsciously opened up, allowing him access to her silky depths, her tongue brushing against him, a quiet moan leaving her from his molestation of her breasts.

Leaning back as he started to slowly thrust into her mouth, he could almost picture Summer being the girl... no, the woman whose tongue was lapping at his shaft, he could almost see her big silver eyes staring up at him as she happily blew him.

Summer was always happy to please, whether in bed, beneath the dinner table, out in the open while they were on missions.

But this wasn't Summer... it was Ruby, his beloved daughter...

Summer would want him to be happy... and Summer was always happy to satisfy his lusts... Ruby was just like her mother... she just needed the push to understand that. That's all. Ruby would come to understand in time, when her innocence pealed away and she learnt that her place was with him.

Speeding up his thrusts, he let out an almost primal roar... his cum flooding her cheeks before he pulled back, cum spurting onto her sleeping face, not even getting a flinch.

That was... the best time he'd had in years. The most free he'd felt since the first time he stole Yang's thong and scroll, jerking off to her 'secret pictures'.

His shaft was still rock hard, not wilting in the slightest as he panted quietly, staring down at her cum stained face with unrestrained lust.

With a growl, he flipped her onto her front, pulling her up so she was on her knees, her face pressed against the bedsheets as he climbed onto the bed.

He wouldn't take Ruby's virginity... it was his, but he'd let her warm up to it first before he took it... when she had been trained and was ready to offer it to him.

But Summer was a butt-slut, a fact that Qrow helped her discover to his anger, a celebration after a hard hunt gone wild due to some alcohol and their young ages.

This time, it'd be him teaching the Rose how much she liked anal.

He was already lubed up and as he spread her ass cheeks, he could only smile at the adorable little rosebud, wondering why he ever waited. It all just seemed so right once he let his guilt go...

...He should have taken Yang years ago. Before she become so wild and untamed, he should have gotten her under control. If he'd started young, he could have had her be a good girl... how many times had she asked for more allowance and his mind had wandered to her earning it from him instead of just giving in? How many times had she pranced around the house in a tiny tank-top and a thong, bending over and shaking her fat ass at him... her tits barely contained? He should have taken her over his knee, discipled her... and then made her work off the stress she gave him. And every time she decided to masturbate with her not-so-secret toys despite their rooms sharing a thin wall, he should have stormed into the room and given her the fucking she so clearly was asking for.

He would wait no more... Yang would come for Ruby eventually, and he'd be ready. His disobedient daughter would learn her place.

For now though... moving forwards he pressed his sloppy dick against his daughters tight asshole, slowly pushing into her as a loud groan left his mouth, it was... painfully tight.

As he slowly fed his shaft into her asshole, he adjusted to the tightness, his shaft disappearing into her, inch after inch.

As he bottomed out inside her, he paused... a groan of pain leaving Ruby making him frown. It was good that she was sleeping this time, it'd let her body adjust to it before he took her while she was awake to return his love.

Letting her adjust for a moment, he let out a groan as he slowly pulled back out, before pushing forwards slightly faster this time, his hands groping her firm ass while he slowly worked off the years off stress she and her sister had given him.

**\- Ruby – Next Morning -**

Oww... did she sleep walk last night?

She must have right? Her mouth tasted funny and her bum hurt... she must have walked into a lot of things and eaten something... salty.

Letting the water run over her body, she sighed in satisfaction... that felt really good.

As the door opened, she quickly covered herself with a blush, their bathroom didn't have a lock and her dad was terrible at remembering to knock... as he walked into the room, her words of protest died in her mouth as she looked away quickly, her father entering the room, completely naked.

His... thingie was swinging as he walked towards the shower, a firm scowl on his face.

"Ruby.. you always take too long. Move over, if you're going to waste so much time we will have to share." he said, ripping the shower sheet away as her eyes widened, her father stepping into the shower with her, so close they were almost touching..

Eww... his thing just brushed against her leg...

"I-I'm done now!" she said quickly, using her semblance to try and leave as fast as possible before her eyes widened, her fathers hand gripping her arm and pulling her back into the shower, her back hitting the wall.

"No, young lady... you haven't even cleaned yourself. Just wasting water..." he growled, grabbing the untouched soap and lathering his hands before he reached forwards, his rough hands, coarse from years of training, grabbing her breasts and roughly rubbing them. "While we are sharing, it only makes sense that we clean each other." he said bluntly, his hands digging into her breasts as her words died in her throat... her eyes wide as she stared up at him.

Pinned against the shower wall, she could do nothing but stand there and take the rough treatment, a moan of... something leaving her as he tugged on her nipple, making a smirk appear on his face.

As his hands moved around to her back, sliding down to her ass she stared up at him in hurt and confusion, not understanding why this was happening...

His... thing was hard now, pressing against her stomach as he slowly thrust his hips against her, the long hard pole rubbing against her stomach.

"Ruby... I said we should clean each other..." he said coldly, grabbing one of her hands and moving it to the shaft. "Clean this for me... and then we can get out."

"T-then I can go?" she asked as her voice broke, a whimper leaving her as his hands dug into her backside, groping and squeezing.

"Then you can leave the shower..." he agreed as she reached for the soap, stopping as he glared at her...

Slowly rubbing her hand along it, she tried to look away before a barked command made her look back at the thing, her hand wrapping around it, her fingers barely meeting.

"Gods... that's it... that's so good." he moaned out.

After what seemed like a lifetime, a thick white cream shot out of his thing, covering her stomach before it was quickly washed away by the hot water.

As her father let out a satisfied sigh, she ran... running straight to her room with wide tearful eyes.

Throwing herself on the bed, she flinched at the sound of footsteps, her father sitting next to her and stroking her wet hair as she kept her head down.

"I know you don't understand this... but you will in time. Yang has proven how... lax I have been in your training, your discipline. I'm not doing this to hurt you Ruby, I love you... but I need to make sure you are raised right." he said sadly as she reluctantly looked up, his eyes moving down to the still hard thing for a moment.

"I... I don't like it." she admitted, looking into his eyes.

"I know... but you'll understand why this had to be done eventually. Stand up, honey." he ordered, some steel to his tone making her move quickly. She'd never seen him this demanding... she didn't want to see what his punishments would be if she defied him. "Get out all your clothes... I need to get rid of the ones that are inappropriate... and set your outfits. You just need a firm hand, that's all."

**\- One Week Later -**

He'd taken her scroll, made her give him her password. Crescent Rose was locked away as well... until she earnt it back.

She hadn't seen Uncle Qrow or Yang at all lately, and her daddy told her what to say to her sister.

Cooking his dinner, she blushed deeply as the cold air hit her body... she had on an apron... and nothing but an apron. Her father was sat nearby, watching her move around the kitchen as she attended to her knew chores.

Her wardrobe had been... decimated. The outfits she had left were the ones she could wear around the house and they didn't include underwear. Mostly short skirts and tops too small for her any more.

Plating up his meal, she placed it on the table before hesitating.

"Ruby." he said simply, crossing his arms with a disappointed look that hurt her more than his anger.

"Y-yes, D-daddy." she said, pulling the apron off and dropping to her knees, crawling beneath the table, stopping between his legs.

She had caused her... daddy stress and pain. She hadn't realised but she and Yang had been hurting him, and she had to... help him with it.

Leaning forwards, she parted her lips and took the already exposed d-dick in her mouth, the familiar taste filling her taste-buds as she swirled her tongue around with practised grace.

A week ago, she'd accidentally bitten him when he made her do this for the first time... and she'd been spanked red raw and made to drink something that made her fall to sleep, waking up in his bed naked with the white cream coming out of her sore bumhole.

If she failed to release the stress... he had to do it himself, and that could hurt her... she was just fixing the problems she was causing... like a good daughter.

She did this several times a day, in the morning to wake him up at the times he told her to, at midday to earn her couple of hours free time, at dinner to earn the food he bought for her and at night to help him sleep. She'd grown used to the salty taste, even if she didn't like it.

"Gods... you're such a quick learner, Ruby... your lips are fantastic." he groaned out, a large hand gripping her hair as she pulled back.

"T-thank you, d-daddy." she said obediently, licking along his shaft as she stroked it, taking one of his balls into her mouth and sucking.

"Gonna cum... take it back in your mouth." he ordered as she moved back up and took the tip into her mouth, just in time for the salty cum to flood her mouth, quickly being swallowed.

When she was sure he was finished, she pulled back, a trail of saliva hanging between the dick and her mouth.

"Good girl... get your dinner." he said graciously as she smiled every so slightly... she was a good girl. A good daughter... not like Yang.

She should eat quickly, it was bedtime soon and they'd have a shower before they went to bed, she would have to clean her daddy and he'd clean her afterwards... and then they'd go to bed.

Together.

It... it just made sense, so she was there to help release all the stress her naughty body was giving him, that was all.

**Authors Note : Someone asked, and I didn't have anything better to do. This is obviously not canon, it's what would have happened if Qrow had kept both sexbots.**

**Someone asked if I had a pat reon, so I made one, check it out, or don't. I won't be posting anything on there that I don't post here**

**www. Pat reon user?u=13212571 **


	2. Non-canon alternate ending to Ch15 pt2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Chapter 15-2: Non-canon alternate ending to Taiyang's Madness****, pt2 (Rape, Incest, Blackmail)**

"Are you ready, baby?" he asked, laying back on the bad with a proud smile as Ruby took a deep breath.

"I am, daddy..." she agreed, slowly lowering herself onto his thick shaft, her virgin flower spreading apart as she took him into her, she'd been training with some of Yang's toys, to prepare for this day...

It had been weeks since he'd heard the voice, ever since he gave in... his life was almost bliss. Almost

Even as Ruby dropped, completely engulfing him in her warm tight silt, he had to admit... there was something missing.

Despite Ruby's obedient bouncing, and the pleasure that flooded his body as he watched her breasts bounce, her head thrown back in ecstasy as she finally gave her daddy what he deserved, he couldn't help but feel... like someone was missing.

Someone who was probably shaking her ass on a stage in Vale right now, stripping for strangers.

"Honey... you'd do anything for me, wouldn't you?" he asked, reaching up and groping her breasts as she moaned in pleasure, her body trained to respond to his touch.

"Y-yes, Daddy..." she moaned out, her hips gyrating as she rode him into the bed.

"Such a good girl..." he said, flipping them over and lifting her legs up against her shoulders, taking over as he pounded into her furiously, her moans and pleasure filled screams filling the house.

"D-daddy... f-fuck me... fuck your little girl." she moaned out for him, making him smirk.

The first time he'd made her kneel, his shaft rubbing against her face she'd been terrified, she'd been sick after he came in her mouth for the first time, and now? She woke him up every morning with her lips wrapped around his shaft, she happily bent over and let him take her ass whenever and wherever he wanted to. She even made him finish on her dinner, calling it tasty flavouring.

She never wore more than she absolutely had to... even when Qrow came to visit and she'd gotten dressed reluctantly, she'd teased him by lifting her skirt behind his back, showing her lack of panties... even getting Qrow drunk so she could suck him off while the drunk was passed out on the table next to him.

His little girl wasn't so innocent any more, but she was so much happier.

Slamming into her with a roar, he felt himself cum, Ruby joining him in climax as she tightened down on his invading shaft, his cum flooding her womb as she fell back with a sigh.

"A-am I going to be a mother?" she asked as he pulled out of her, looking at the cum leaking from her with a smirk.

Flipping her over, he lined himself back up with her and got right back to it, slamming his rock-hard shaft back into her messy quim, getting a giggling moan from her.

"Well... maybe not right now, but yeah... you will be." he said with a smirk, and their daughter would be even better behaved than Ruby was. Trained from birth instead.

"T-then I guess I d-don't need to go to school a-any more..." she moaned out, making him growl in satisfaction, she knew her place... right under him.

**\- Yang – Days Later -**

"Heelllooo? Anyone?" she shouted, walking into her home, or old home she guessed... Lux felt more like a home if she was being honest.

"Ruby? Dad? You here?"

Ruby had been weird when she last visited, honestly she seemed eager for Yang to just... go away, which hurt but she guessed she had it coming for leaving so quickly... it's not like she expected it, but it all just happened so fast.

"Yang! You're here!" Ruby said, running down the stairs making her smile at the sight of the old Ruby, before her eyes widened, Ruby's lips meeting hers, the younger girls tongue slipping into her mouth.

"R-ruby... what the h-hell was-" she started, blinking as everything went... woozy.

"Don't worry Yang... you'll understand soon." Ruby promised with a wide smile, grabbing her as she started to fall backwards.

**\- Later -**

Waking, she tried to pick herself of the floor of the living room, before her eyes widened, thick ropes binding her arms behind her back... the cold air hitting her naked body.

Getting to her knees, she winced at the sudden pain, her head protesting the sudden movement.

"Awake, finally." the unmistakeable voice of her father said coldly, making her turn to the couch with horrified eyes, seeing him in all his... glory, Ruby kneeling next to him with her head on his knee, her hand slowly stroking the erect shaft.

"W-wuh... wuh's go on?" she slurred, her body not responding to her commands.

"Daddy's going to make you a good girl... you've been naughty after all." Ruby said cheerfully as she stood up, making Yang's eyes widen in horror as she watched a trail of sticky white liquid leak down her inner thigh.

"Y-yu... wuhy?" she slurred out as her father stood up.

"Because you are a disobedient and ungrateful little slut. I raised you... gave you everything you wanted, and you repay me by running off with some kid? You've been teasing me for years... now it's time I get my dues." he said, gripping her hair and yanking it back to make her look up, his shaft just in front of her face.

"I-... I buite it off." she growled, making him sigh.

"Ruby was easy to train, she's a good obedient girl... but you? This is going to be harder. Ruby, do what we talked about." he ordered as Ruby quickly kneeled beside him, holding...

oh gods.

As Ruby took a deep breath, the jagged looking dagger approaching her arm, Yang glared at her 'father' with hatred, her blade touching Ruby's unmarked skin.

"W-wuit..." she groaned out, just before Ruby started cutting, the slightest trickle of blood displaying Ruby's complete obedience..

"I thought you'd see it my way..." he said as he placed the shaft in front of her mouth. "If you bite, I'll remove both of your teeth." he growled, gripping her hair and pushing forwards, his hard shaft rubbing against her lips as she hesitated, glancing at the disappointed Ruby, shaking her head in disapproval of her hesitation. Sighing, she opened her lips slowly, her eyes shooting wide as he immediately thrust into her mouth, gripping her head roughly as he fucked her mouth with no restraint.

"Ruby, go behind her and play with those fat cow tits..." he ordered, Ruby jumping to obey as she moved behind her, reaching around and groping her tits with bafflingly skillful hands, a series of light kisses being placed on her neck and shoulder.

To her shame, she felt herself growing wet... it wasn't her fault, but being facefucked by a domineering man while a small girl played with her tits was basically her night with Shiro and his sex-maniac girlfriend... they'd basically conditioned her to respond to certain things, and as Ruby pulled on her nipples, she moaned around his shaft, a satisfied smirk growing on his face.

He looked so smug and while that wasn't so unusual, Shiro basically lived to be smug, it was sexy as fuck on him... on Tai it just looked... disgusting.

His climax caught her by surprise, Shiro lasted longer and she wasn't prepared for the disgustingly salty cum to flood her mouth, forcing her to swallow it. Shiro tasted better to...

Pulling back, she flinched as the last of his cum splattered onto her face, barely having time to react before her sisters tongue started lapping at her, licking her clean before she kissed Yang deeply, her tongue searching for more.

"Now... I'm going to untie you, and if you try to run or fight... Ruby will pay for it." the bastard said, cutting her loose as she resisted the urge to punch him in his smug face. "Get your scroll and tell your... cousin that you need to stay here for a week. Don't say anything else, just message him."

Shiro... Shiro seemed to know what was going on everywhere. She couldn't outright tell him, not with the rapist behind her watching her type, his hands groping her body, but Shiro would realise something was wrong... eventually.

For Ruby's sake, she had to wait for that eventually.

"Good girl... now come with me." he said, leading her to the chair as he sat down. "Get on your knees... you've been flaunting those fat tits in my face since you were barely a teenager, time to put them to good use." he ordered, Ruby sitting on the arm of the chair with a smile.

Grabbing her breasts, she counted down the days until Shiro realised something had gone wrong... hopefully sending his pet sociopath to investigate.

As she wrapped his shaft with her soft breasts, gently rubbing them along it, she swore she'd be the one to finish him off.. when Shiro and Neo were done making him suffer.

She'd been uncomfortable around Shiro's... less than legal side of things, but suddenly extorting dumb gang leaders and blackmailing the police seemed so irrelevant.

"Oooooh... that's it." he groaned out, stroking her hair... only Shiro could touch her hair, she didn't even let Neo do it without punching her, but despite her furious scowl, she continued to massage his decently sized shaft with her more than decent breasts.

When Tai paid for this, she'd go back to Vale and take Ruby with her... she could lock Ruby in the prison until they could help undo what the bastard had done.

Scowling up at him, he just smirked down at her before he turned, kissing Ruby roughly, the younger sister happily returning it.

He would pay...

**\- Three Days Later - **

"Ugh... is that all you've got y-you limp dicked bastard?" she growled out, her arms bound to the headboard and her legs spread wide as her father rutted into her with a deep scowl.

"Shut up, you disobedient slut." he growled out, gripping her throat.

He wouldn't punish Ruby for her insulting him as long as she didn't actually disobey him.

"Make me, bastard. Shiro fucked me harder on a daily basis, and he's bigger than you." she taunted, letting out a yelp as his thrusts sped up, his aura reinforcing his strength as the bed creaked in protest.

Honestly? She was bluffing... her words were hollow. Shiro was bigger, and he had fucked her... a lot. But the bastard was very strong, and each thrust sent a mixture of pain and unwanted pleasure through her body. Shiro had taught her body to respond to his actions, and Tai was benefiting from it...

To her shame, his thrusts became smoother thanks to her rapidly wettening pussy, a foul smirk on his face as he realised.

"See? Nothing but ta-" he cut off, his eyes widening in shock as a large blade pierced his chest. "W-wuh?" he coughed out , blood leaking from his mouth as he tried to look back, meeting the glare of a pair of cold red eyes.

As Tai was thrown off her, hitting the wall with a sickening crunch, her eyes widened at the sight of a face... entirely too much like hers. A black mist left the corpse with a screech, drawing their attention before her mother calmly pulled out a strangely high-tech vial, the mist being sucked into it.

"I've got the shard... understood... My Master. I'll bring it and the girls to you, see you soon." her mother said, before she pulled out a small perfume bottle, spraying it on her face. "Sleep... things will make sense in the morning."

As she tried to fight the sudden drowsiness, she stared into her mothers... amused eyes in shock and confusion.

Losing the fight, she slipped into a deep sleep.

**\- Next Day -**

"Yang!" Ruby shouted, jumping onto her bed as she groaned, sitting up with a stretch.

"Come on Rubes... I don't have work today, let me lie in at least." she mumbled, hugging her enthusiastic sister making her squeal.

"Nope." she replied, popping the p, Shiro says breakfast is ready... and you need to get your lazy naughty word up." she repeated with a wide smile making her chuckle.

"Fine... I'll be there in a moment." she replied, she was just happy Ruby got over their fathers murder... working on the side for Ozpin had gotten him involved with the wrong people, and they'd paid him a visit... Ruby had been almost inconsolable, before Shiro stepped up to the plate, filling in the role of Big Brother as he worked tirelessly on making Ruby perk up.

Heading into the dining room, she sat down with a small smile, watching Ruby pester Shiro for some of his strawberries.

"You're in a good mood." her mother said calmly, eating a pancake.

"Just glad Ruby's happy..." she admitted with a smile, her mother... had saved Ruby from the attackers. She called it one final kindness to her former lover, but regardless it had quickly made her get over her issues with the woman.

She might have abandoned her... but she also saved Ruby's life. One of those was a lot more important than the other.

Her father might have died, but their family had survived... it had just moved.

Uncle Qrow was even here... sometimes. He was avoiding her mother for... some reason? Something to do with a dozen robots and a play? She didn't quite catch his muttered excuses.

**Authors Note : Stealing Shiro's girl is generally seen as a bad idea. Tai committed death by Shiro the moment he touched Yang.**

**Someone asked if I had a pat reon, so I made one, check it out, or don't. I won't be posting anything on there that I don't post here**

**www. Pat reon user?u=13212571 **


	3. The many tests of Product Tester Qrow

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Chapter 20.5: The many tests of Product Tester Qrow Branwen**

"Sir... I have been placed under your command by General Ironwood, what are your orders?" Winter asked, a scowl on her face as she stared at him.

"Is that anyway to speak to your superior officer? Don't you even know the standard greeting female Specialists are supposed to give their superiors?" Qrow said scornfully, watching her face twist in fury before she sighed.

Watching in amusement, he watched she slowly undo her uniform, pulling her shirt open and her bra over her breasts as she glared at him, dropping to her knees.

"Do you require this Specialist Sluts services... Sir?" she ground out as he held in his laughter.

"I do, you're a dumb bitch who can only follow orders so here's one... start sucking." he ordered.

He'd had to deal with Miss stick-up-her-ass more times that he could count, and watching her glare up at him with fierce eyes as she parted her scowling lips and engulf his shaft was down-right therapeutic.

Gripping her perfectly neat hair roughly, he forced her head down and made her choke on his dick, feeling her teeth brush against his shaft as her eyes narrowed, the bot wouldn't bite him... but they would threaten to depending on the scenario.

Standing up, he started thrusting as he held her face in place, fucking her mouth as she slathered and drooled all over his dick, lewd gagging noises filling the room.

"That's it, take it you ass-kissing bitch. Ironwood this, Atlas that... can't bitch at me with a dick in your mouth can you?" he growled, slamming his dick into her tight mouth as she reluctantly sucked, his balls slapping against her chin.

You know, he'd gotten laid recently... went out for a drink and talked the bar waitress into a one-night stand... she was fucking disappointing.

It was like eating food made by a five-star chef every night, then going back to microwave meals.

Humans couldn't compete with machines. She didn't need to breath, she knew all his weak-points, she could take everything he could give and more.

It meant that when he undid her hair, gripping it and forcing her face against his crotch, he could hold her there as long as he wanted, no fear of actually choking her to death on his dick.

It didn't stop her eyes from rolling back, the tears ruining her perfect make-up as she gagged on his dick, her tearful angry look just turning him on.

Letting himself go with a grunt, he flooded the bitchs mouth with his cum, pulling back and jerking off onto her face with a smirk, covering the proud specialists usually perfect face with his cum, her make-up ruined and her chin covered in drool.

"Get on the bed, slut. Face down ass up, time to pull that stick out of your ass and put something else in." he ordered quickly as she rose, coughing slightly.

"...Sir, yes sir."

Moving to the bed, he gripped her fancy bottoms and ripped them and her plain white underwear down, moving behind her and rubbed his dick between her ass-cheeks.

"When I fuck you, I'm going to spank this pale ass... and you're gonna thank me every-time I do. Understand?" he growled, pressing the tip against her 'virgin' asshole.

"I do... sir." Winter growled, yelping as he slammed his hips forwards, filling her bowels as his hand came down on her ass hard, leaving a large red hand-print. "T-thank you, Sir."

Damn right.

**\- Later -**

"You'll never get away with this, criminal scum." Winter growled, all cleaned up as she struggled with the ropes binding her arms behind her back, completely naked as she glared up at him fiercely. "I am a Atlesian Specialist, a member of the Schnee family, you cannot- No... get away from me you filth!" she cried, her tone wavering as he climbed onto the bed, dick in hand.

"You're a long way from Atlas, bitch... this is Branwen Tribe territory, and you're just Branwen Property now. Better get used to it." he smirked, spreading her struggling legs and mounting her, his hard dick slamming into her dry pussy as she whimpered, tears started to leak out of her eyes as she stared up at him, a small amount of blood leaking from her pussy.

"N-no... m-my first time... with s-scum like you?" she moaned, whimpering as he started to move, slamming his hips into her again and again.

"Your second, third and fourth time are gonna be with me as well, behave and I'll make sure your fifth isn't with the entire tribe, bitch. You're mine now." he taunted, watching the fear in her eyes as she realised the truth... he was the only thing stopping her from being gang-raped by the entire tribe.

**\- Moving on -**

"W-wait, Qrow... have you been drinking again?" Adult Summer asked quickly, her stomach bloated from her pregnancy, trying to push him away as he came behind her while she was 'cooking', reaching around and groping her tits over her apron.

"Yeah... and your sex ass has been teasing me all day, Tai's out... and right now it's time you pay me back for all the teasing." he growled, his free hand gripping her jeans and pulling them down as she yelped.

"Q-Qrow... you can't... please..." she begged, looking back with wide eyes, a guttural moan leaving her as he rubbed his dick against her already wet slit. "O-oh.. gods, what's gotten in to you? L-look... if... if I must, I'll jerk you off, that's fair right? But that hole is for Tai, j-just let go and I'll jerk you off..." she bargained, pleading as he started to push forwards, the tip of his dick spreading her lower lips as the first inch pushed into her. "W-what about my mouth? That would do it right? J-just let me get on my knees and I'll suck you off? I won't even complain if you... finish in my mouth..." she begged him, making him step back.

"Strip, I wanna see those big bloated tits." he growled, watching her shake as she pulled her apron off, her t-shirt going next revealing her lack of a bra, tits bloated from her pregnancy hanging free, her nipples lactating.

"H-happy now?" she asked, dropping to her knees tearfully. "T-there no need to fuck me... if I made you... h-hard I'll take care off it, j-just like this." she promised, leaning forwards and parting her lips as she took his dick in her mouth, silver eyes staring up at him.

"From now on... whenever those big milk-jugs and that waggling ass make me hard, you're gonna drop to your knees and make it better, you got that you tease?!"

**\- Later -**

"Hey, Qrow... can we talk?"

"What's up, Summer?" he asked, looking up from his scroll as she sat on the couch next to him.

"Look... just listen. Tai's been on a mission for almost a month now, and a girl has needs... my toys just aren't doing it. I need a hard fucking, and I need someone I can trust to stay quiet about it afterwards..." she said, pulling her top off as she stared at him. "What do you say? Wanna have some fun, for old times sake?"

She asked, climbing into his lap, her skirt lifting to show her lack of panties as she fished his dick out.

"I thought you'd never ask..." he smirked, watching her mount him, sitting on his dick as she moaned out loud.

"F-fuck... why did I go with Tai, you're so much bigger..."

**\- Later -**

Moving incredibly slowly, he climbed onto Summers bed... Tai and Raven were sleeping in the same room and this was incredibly risky...

Undoing his pyjama bottoms, he looked at his teammate with a scowl, she was always so obsessed with Tai... what was so special about him?

Unbuttoning her pyjama top, he pulled it apart and gently groped her bare breast before he moved further up, ever so slowly.

Looking down at her pouty sleeping face, he smirked as he pressed his shaft against her lips, holding her nose. If she woke up, he was dead... if any of his team woke up, he was dead.

And yet, as she opened wide letting his shaft pass through her lips into the velvety mouth, he could only sigh...

So worth it.

**\- And Again -**

"...you have got to be joking." Glynda scowled, smacking her crop against her hand with a furious glare.

"No, I'm very serious. I've been risking my life for Ozpin for years while you two sit in a fucking tower playing teacher... I'm sick of it, you want the information I've risked my life to get? I want something in return from now on." he growled, making her scowl through her glasses.

"You are a degenerate... we should never have trusted a common bandit like you..." she growled before she sighed, dropping the riding crop and undoing her shirt. "This remains between us, Branwen." Glynda grumbled as she opened her top up, revealing her prefect breasts as she dropped to her knees. "Speak a word of this and I will tear this worm you call a dick off... but, fine... from now on whenever you gather information, I will... pay you for it. Happy?" she asked as she started stroking his shaft, before she leaned forwards and gave it a lick, a look of utter disgust on her face.

"That's it... suck it, like the little whore you are.."

"Not one more word from you, I require silence if we are to do this." she growled, her mouth opening and her lips wrapping around his shaft, a look of pure rage in her eyes as she glared up at him, her glasses askew.

"I don't care what you 'require', that's what you are... a whore putting out for her Pimp, ready to take her payment back to Ozpin." he laughed, watching her eyes narrow as she bobbed her head obediently.

Leaning back, he grinned to himself. Next time Glynda ranted at him for drinking on the job, he'd think back to this moment... the funny thing is, he just might be able to get her to put out for information, not that he'd risk his dick by trying, but she was very loyal to Ozpin.

**\- Next - **

"Hmm, good width and length, but your technique is lacking, Mr Branwen. If you desire that A+, I suggest you actually try changing your methods than just rutting into me." Glynda said as she wrote down some notes, bent over the desk as he fucked her. "This is not for your pleasure, Sexual Education is essential to teach young hunters with good genes how to seduce and pleasure their woman, ensuring their bloodline continues, put some effort into it boy, reach around and play with my nipples, or even my asshole, just mounting me like an animal is utterly uninspired." she scolds.

Reaching around, he gropes her large breast gently, rolling the nipple between two of his fingers, getting a quiet moan out of her.

"Better, try altering your thrusting speed to mix things up, slow and deep thrusts can be just as good as this rapid pounding." she advised, still sounding bored even as he pulled out of her, spun her around and pushed her back on the desk, on her back with her legs against his shoulders as he slid his dick back into her. "Well done, changing the position is a good way of-" she started, pausing as he kissed her, his tongue parting her lips. As he broke it, she glared at him. "I thought I was clear there would be no kissing? You've just lost some marks... now all that is left is for you to inseminate me, if you breed me you will be given a passing grade, and Remnant will gain one more huntsman."

"Fuck... fine, you want breeding? Take it all." he growled out, slamming into her as her eyes widened slightly, feeling her womb flooding with his thick seed.

"Hmm, large load size and you haven't softened... to fully ensure insemination I suggest we go again until you become to soft to continue, I expect you to flood my womb with at least three more loads if you want an A+, Mr Branwen... now hurry up and fuck me again, I have four other students to see tonight..."

**\- Just keep moving -**

"I... I forfeit." Raven said, falling to one knee as she glared at him, her outfit torn. "You are the new leader of the Branwen tribe...

"And that means?" he asked, watching her scowl as she stood up, slowly stripping her outfit off as she stood before him, naked and covered in cuts from her broken aura.

"That I... and all the women of the tribe belong to you, Chieftain. Please... breed us all with your powerful seed so the next generation is strong." she growled, laying back on the floor, spreading her legs and reaching down, spreading her pussy lips even as she glared at him.

Moving on top of her, he grabbed her legs and forced them up against her shoulders as he pushed his dick into her, making her scowl intensify even as she moaned, whimpering as he started to pound into her.

"It's over, Raven. You lost, and now you're nothing more than a set of holes for me to use, get used to it..." he sneered as she climaxed almost immediately, the truth setting in that she had been bested.

"I... I... fuck, you win... Breed me, brother! You're the strongest man in the tribe, you deserve this." she moaned, her hips moving in tangent with his.

**\- Later -**

"Fine, we have a deal." Raven agreed, dropping to her knees and undoing his belt. "You arrange for the hunters of the village to be reassigned so my men can raid it... and I'll satisfy your lust." she said calmly, licking along his shaft. "Honestly, I'm impressed brother... you knew what you wanted and weren't afraid to get your hands dirty for it, I didn't know you had it in you." she admitted. "Now... enjoy your reward." she continued with a smirk as she took his shaft into her mouth, immediately engulfing his entire dick, deepthroating him in a single go.

"F-fuck... Raven... you're good at this." he groaned, watching her pull back with a smirk.

"How do you think I ended up the leader of the tribe? Men think with their dicks, so I just fucked and sucked every last bandit until they swore their loyalty to me... whenever we attack villages, I go in first and distract the Hunters with my dumb slut bo-"

As his senses screamed at him, he dove forwards, just in time to avoid the sword sticking out of the portal.

"Too much?" he asked, watching the portal close.

Message received... she didn't mind him fucking her copy, but mocking her to that level got him stabbed. What a strange girl.

**\- Next -**

"Hey... Drunkle Qrow." Yang's voice said, a sheepish look on the sexbots face as he sat down on the edge of his bed, looking over the perfect replica of her Hunters outfit.

"What's up, kid?" he asked, like he hadn't put in the setting.

"Okay... you can't tell dad, but long story short... I kinda smashed up a bar? Yeah, I know... I know... but I just lost my temper, alright? I kinda owe the owners... a lot of money to pay for the repairs, and I don't have that much so..." she trailed off, giving him a look.

"So you want me to pay for it?" Qrow replied, giving her an annoyed look.

"Yup... dad would ground me till the end of time, so I was hoping you could help? Come on, aren't I your favourite niece?" Yang said, standing in front of him with a cocky smirk.

"No, Ruby is." he admitted with a shrug. "That's a lot of money, Kid... being a teacher doesn't pay that well."

"Come on..." she whined. "I'll make it worth your while? Need your apartment cleaning? Come on... name your price."

"I could hire a dozen maids for that price, what could possibly worth that much Lien?" he asked with a fake scowl, making her smirk.

"Fine... let's stop playing pretend. What do you want for it? I've seen the looks you give me you old perv... I'll give stroke you off if you pay up?" she offered, her smirk growing confident as she stared at him, making the gesture of stroking a dick with her hand.

"A handjob? For that much? Someone's got a high opinion of themselves." he laughed, making her roll her eyes.

"Fine, fair enough... want a blowjob? Or do you want these?" she asked, pulling her jacket off and her crop-top up, exposing her massive breasts, each topped with a large puffy pink nipple. "Want to feel these puppies wrapped around your dick? I've seen you looking, but don't worry... everyone does." Yang said with a proud smirk.

"Still not enough, not for this much money... tell you what, you do whatever I want for the night, and then I'll pay your debt off." Qrow offered making her scowl for a moment before she shrugged.

"Get any cum in my hair and I'm breaking your dick off... other than that, fine. I'm on the pill so if you're gonna finish, do it inside." Yang said with a bored shrug, dropping to her knees and crawling towards him, undoing his belt and fishing his dick out, giving it a few small strokes. "Now, you want to start small, or are we skipping straight to the main course?"

"You talk too much... get sucking." he ordered with a smirk, watching her lean forwards with a roll of her eyes, her lips parting as she started to give him a frankly mind-blowing blowjob.

Yang was a virgin with barely any experience, he knew that... she'd also punch him in the dick with Ember Celia if he even suggested this, but that didn't mean he had to keep things that realistic.

That was the joy of these bots...

Staring down into her violet eyes, he repeated to himself that this was no different than using Raven, and really... Yang was one of the hottest girls in Patch, a few drunken wet dreams proved that he knew that... he'd never touch her in real life... but this wasn't her.

Gripping her hair, he smirked as she glared up at him, her teeth scrapping against his dick in warning as he laughed.

"Don't get so bitchy... I'm gonna by fucking your slutty pussy soon, and you're getting pissy over me touching your hair?" he laughed, guiding her head down his shaft as she obediently twirled her tongue around the tip, after a few minutes, he decided to do what she asked... Pulling her off his dick, he picked her up and threw her onto the bed, gripping her shorts and ripping them off.

"Already? At least I won't be here long." Yang drawled, spreading her legs as he climbed on top of her, lowering himself down as he pushed his dick into her tight pussy.

"Shut it, blondie... you're here to get fucked not talk." he growled as he started pistoning his hips, getting a moan from her. "Someone's having fun."

"Oh, shut up... so what if I like getting fucked? You might be an old man but at least you've got a big dick... might have taken you for a ride sooner if I knew how big..." she moaned, her legs wrapping around her waist. "Come on, Drunkle... fill your slutty niece's pussy with your seed."

Groaning, he did just that, making her laugh as he twitched inside her, his cum bursting into her.

"Right... pay up. I'm not doing this for fun." Yang said with a bored smirk, her moans vanishing immediately.

"Nope... I've got you all night." he said, pulling out of her and watching his cum leak out of her slit. Gripping her, he flipped her onto her front and spread her fat ass-cheeks with a smile. "And I intend to get my money's worth...

"Wait... I don't do anal, wouldn't you rather use my tits? I can deepthroat you really goooOOOOd." she screamed out as he slammed into her virgin asshole.

"Oh, no... you're ass is mine."

**\- Later - **

"Coooome on... it'll be fun?" Yang drunkenly whines as she pushes him down.

"Yang! I'm your uncle... this is..." he started, before her lips locked with his, making his words cut off as her tongue forced its way into his mouth, her hands undoing his belt.

As she broke the kiss, she smirked down at him, his dick pulled out as she stroked it.

"Look, you and dad have chased away every single boy in Patch, but I'm a big girl... with big girl needs, and right now? This big girl needs a big dick inside her virgin pussy, you've got a bigger dick than dad so you're the one I picked..." she said with a smirk, her own clothes long since lost as she got more and more drunk.

Trying to stop her, he could do nothing as she lowered herself onto his dick in one single move.

"Oohh fuck... that feels good... You stop this, and I'll tell dad you got drunk and forced me... now start fucking, Drunkle..." she groaned out, holding his hands above his head as she started to ride him.

"Y-yang... we can't... oh fuck it, this act doesn't suit me... get ready for a fucking you drunken slut!"

**\- And again -**

"Please? Please, please, please , please , please , please!" Ruby said, poking him again and again.

"No, Ruby... I'm not getting you a bigger gun barrel, Crescent Rose already fires ridiculously large bullets... you know how much a bigger barrel would cost? I know you do, and it's way beyond your allowance." he scolded making her pause.

"B-but... the big bullets! Don't you want me to succeed as a Huntress?! Bigger bullets means more dead Grimm! It's for the good of Remnant!?" she said quickly, making him stare at her. "Not working? Awww... I worked hard on that argument... fine, what if I work for it? I know it's expensive... but I can earn it? Do you have anything you need doing that I can earn some Lien for?" she asked quickly.

"...Show me you breasts and I'll give you 10 Lien." he offered, hoping to get her to leave him alone as her silver eyes widened, her mouth dropping open.

"B-but... that's so... Umm... it's so dirty... but it's for Crescent Rose..." she mumbled, before she started working on the buttons, her face bright red.

Watching with wide eyes, his dick hardened as she pulled her top off, undoing her bra with an incredibly shy face, dropping it to the floor as she tried not to cover herself.

"L-like this?" she asked quietly, taking his silently offered money. "I-is there anything else I can do... I need a lot more..."

"Strip naked and I'll double that..." he offered, watching her undo her skirt with a burning face, her white panties being pulled down as she stepped out of them, showing her pussy topped with the slightest amount of black and red hair.

Passing her the money, he undid his belt and smirked at her paling face.

"How'd you like to earn some more?" he asked, watching her take a deep breath, dropping to her knees.

"H-how much would you give me if I... b-blew you?" she asked, her face growing as red as her cape.

**\- Next -**

"A-are you sure I need to do this?" Ruby asked as he moved his hands over her body, groping and squeezing. "This doesn't f-feel like training?"

"I need to see how flexible you are... and yes, you have to be naked so I can see how all your muscles are moving." he said, watching her hold one of her legs in the air as she bent over at the waist, her torso horizontal and her legs perfectly straight as one stuck in the air. Something the real Ruby could definitely not do...

"R-right... and why are you naked?" she asked with a blush as he started to line himself up.

"It's part of the test... you just have to hold yourself like that even when you are... being distracted." he said, pushing forwards as his dick spread her lower lips, a moan leaving her as he slowly sheathed himself deep inside her. "Do I good job and I'll get you that new blade for Crescent Rose, since you'll have proved you are ready for it..."

"R-right... just s-stAaaay still..." s he whimpered as he slowly started to thrust into her, enjoying her moans and whimpers. "E-easssyy PeaaAAaaaasy..."

"Good girl..."

**\- Finally -**

"You think this will break me?" Cinder scowled, bent over at the waist, bound to the kitchen table. "My loyalty is to Salem, and that will never change... I won't tell you a damn thing." she spat as he moved behind her, pressing his big dick against her asshole.

She already had cum covering her face and leaking from her pussy from his interrogation.

"Perhaps... but then we'll just have to get you doing some community service... satisfying the dicks off all the men you and Salem have hurt... but if you tell me where she is... she can join you, then you'll only have to take half as many dicks." he offered as he pushed forwards, her tight rosebud spreading as she flinched.

"N-never... Salem trains us to resist this with her specially bred Grimm, I've been fucked by Beringels, Beowolfs, Ursa Majors, Boarbatusks, Nevermores and even a Goliath... you can't break me with your tiny human dick!." she growled, a painful yelp leaving her as he slammed his dick into her in a single thrust, making her squirm. "T-this is nothing... I've had to satisfy a thousand Grimm in one night, I've had my every hole shaped by Grimm dick, you're no match for my talents!" she growled, clenching down on him incredibly tight, making him moan and groan. "See?! Soon your tiny human dick will cum and you will fall soft, nothing like the majesty of Grimm dick!"

**\- Later - **

Pulling out of the criminal with a deep sigh, he finished on her back one last time before he put her back into standby mode.

Heading to the door, he opened it and looked at the large box outside it in confusion, he'd heard the knock but ignored it so he could keep fucking... interrogating the terrorist called Cinder Fall.

_'You seem to be doing great work... 'stress-testing' my prototype, so I've decided to send you a little gift as thanks. Shiro.'_

...Bring the box inside and opening it up, he felt his formerly spent dick leap at the sight of another perfect copy of Raven, staring at him blankly.

"Qrow Branwen, registered as the Owner of the Companion-bot... is that correct?"

Raven and Yang, Yang and Ruby, Raven and Summer, Summer and Ruby, Willow and Winter, Cinder and Raven... Glynda and... Glynda?

As ideas flashed through his mind, he dragged both bots to the bedroom, taking a moment to thank himself for knocking up some rich dudes wife.

**Authors Note: Just a side chapter of Qrow fucking around with his new toy.**

**Someone asked if I had a pat reon, so I made one, check it out, or don't. I won't be posting anything on there that I don't post here**

**www. Pat reon user?u=13212571 **


End file.
